Inhale
by Babyxo
Summary: Clare and Adam start a 'secretive' friendship. Eli suspects something more. Eli/Clare eventually-Adam/Clare friendship possibility of more.
1. Newfound Friend

"Um…What are you doing with tampons?" Clare asked too Adam whom looked up at her, petrified.

"I was uhh…going to well you see…play a prank…on a teacher…I think I'll put it in his water" Adam said, not daring enough to look Clare in the eyes. His voice was squeaking, his face was red.

Clare felt she had to believe him. She couldn't push him and harass him about it. Despite the common bond Clare and Adam had, which was Eli. They weren't close. Neither of them made an effort to console one another. To be there for one another wasn't their style. So why was Clare allured into wanting to ease Adam's skittishness? Apprehensively she crouched down to his level.

"Well…Count me in" Clare said coolly as she assessed Adam's emotions. A wave of calmness fell onto his face as he regrouped himself. Not knowing Clare very well, he assumed she would push him until he cracked. Adam was indeed, thankful.

"I didn't think you were the type to want to get into trouble" Adam said.

"Curiosity tends to make me want to...explore new high school experiences" Clare said as she smiled meekly

"Don't you have Eli for that?" Adam asked.

"Eli helps, but my life doesn't revolve around him" Clare said as she sat on the floor, Adam sat next to her. It was about two minutes before class was to be let out and people would change classes, and more than likely run over Adam and Clare.

"He seems to beg to differ" Adam said "I mean that whenever were not scheming another take down Fitz mission, conversations always turn to how pretty Clare is and how much he likes you…and the unforgettable 'Clare keeps leading me on!'"

Clare chucked at the commentary. When Adam talks his personality shines through. Situations go away and other people staring don't matter. It was like a complete focus just on him.

"That's cute. Alli and I tend to say similar things" Clare said "About this prank…What teacher?"

"Mr. Simpson of course! Go for the big kill youngster" Adam said cheerily.

"Uh can I be scared?" Clare said.

"It's just adrenaline Clare, scared is when you're in a horror movie duh" Adam said.

"What if this turns out to be a horror film? Mr. Simpson magically decides to lock us in there and everything goes dark and everyone leaves and then…" Clare said as she made it up as she went.

"Then we get snowed in and magically the door opens and everything's dark, and then out of nowhere there's Eli going mad! And he becomes vengeful as he thinks were hiding something….Oh hey Eli…" Adam said, hoping that Eli wouldn't hear the last part.

"Hiding what?" Eli said puzzled at why Adam and Clare were sitting dangerously close on the floor. Clare was extremely red and Adam looked like he was sugar high.

"Nothing!" Clare said as she stood and regrouped herself. She enjoyed Adam and didn't want Eli to come in between on their newfound friendship. Strangely she was protective over this. She grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled it around her shoulder.

"Nothing at all" Adam said as he glanced at Clare, thankful that she covered. He knew that Eli would be intensely jealous of their small 'moment'. It was just friends, he needed a friend and Clare needed a friend, they couldn't just rely on Eli for everything.

"Hmm, Clare I'll walk you to English" Eli said. If Adam and Clare were to hide some kind of an affair…He had a right to be jealous.

"Ok!" Clare said giddily before she shot Adam a smile and mouthed 'we'll hang out later' to him. Adam caught on and nodded as he headed the opposite direction.

**AN/: Ok so I saw that no one has written about Adam and Clare and I thought it's possible they could become friends. Only wrote about 600 words for the fact I want to see if anyone would actually read it. Review please (:**


	2. Sneaky

English class was same ol' same ol' for Clare whom day dreamed all about Adam and Clare's super secret mission. She speculated on the idea of Adam and Clare friendship, it could be humorous. It wouldn't be as deep and captivating as her and Eli's, yet not as obsessive as her and Allis friendship. More than likely it would be…adorable? Clare had a fast child hood, filled with religion and morals…She went to private school with a bunch of rich girls, whom were all taught to behave under adult standards. Her 'fun' side, the side that was rare to see, had never been developed; it was hidden under textbooks and school drama. Clare figured she wouldn't fall for Adam; instead they could be close friends. Her heart was pondering more with the idea of a certain dark haired, green eyed hearse driving guy…Eli.

"Wow Clare, you didn't seem like the type to not do work" Eli said as he turned around to annoy his favorite English partner.

"Huh?" Clare said as she blinked her eyes as if a bright light had pooled in from the window.

"The English assignment…It's due tomorrow…" Eli hinted.

"Tomorrow, right and so that means I have time" Clare said back. She tried to read the board but couldn't.

"We're supposed to correct each other's rough drafts, but we could do that after school" Eli offered almost thankful he would be getting another chance to hang out with Clare.

"Um sure" Clare said hesitantly. Her initial plan was too go straight home and sleep before her father came home and the fighting would restart.

"You don't seem sure" Eli protested.

"It's just…My parents are fighting again and it's hectic at home. I want to sleep and stay home" Clare said.

"The fighting is at home and you want to be home, Clare you make no sense" Eli said as he smirked. He was right, she was impossible to understand right now.

"Fine your right, now I'm going to leave for the bathroom, which really means I'm going to the park right now, I'll see you there" Clare said informatively. Eli nodded obediently. He was indeed whipped by a girl whom wasn't his girlfriend.

She planned to sleep for a few minutes and at least start on her paper. She knew that with Eli there, distractions were a given. Easily she slipped out of the class and purposely dropped the bathroom pass on the floor near the door.

Simply she grabbed her books out of her locker along with her bag and proceeded to exit out the back door. However her plan of course had an interruption. Adam was too ditching class and playing his outdated Game boy aggressively behind the door. His head popped up at the sound of the door clicking open.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Clare asked comically.

"Aren't you too young to care what you're too old for?" Adam said back ingeniously.

"Sorry I came off rude" Clare said as she slowly clicked the door shut and turned to face him.

"But you didn't come off as rude Clare, you just had a sad attempt of an insult is all" Adam said.

"Touché" Clare said "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh you know just…playing Zelda…And you?" Adam said indifferently.

"I didn't do a assignment in class so…I just told Eli I would do it after school at the park" Clare answered as her cheeks blushed.

"Ooh lala, with him?" Adam questioned speculating.

"Of course Adam, he is my English partner and well…-"Clare replied trying to not go all lovey talk on Adam.

"Clare! You like him, he likes you, make a move woman!" As Adam said that the janitor came strolling down the hall inside. He caught a glance of Adam's hand gesture and quickened his pace.

"Run!" Adam said as he pulled on Clare's forearm. The two ran across the parking lot and a few classrooms. Some students in the classroom caught the sight of them running and simply rolled their eyes with no remark. Eli however did see this and it made the pit of his stomach churn. Clare was obviously going to Adam as he had not asked her out yet. How dumb and un keen he was.

Out of breath the two hid behind Morty, Eli's hearse and also the biggest vehicle parked. Clare panted and thought over her situation—If Eli knew she would so dead like her glasses.

"Well that was…scary as heck!" Clare exclaimed.

"Scary? No Clare it was adrenaline and—"Adam started to explain.

"We almost got caught" Clare said as she racked her brain for words.

"Almost is the key word here Clare, they won't find us, now we'll just take a short cut through the ravine" Adam stated calmly. Adam got up first and offered his hand to Clare as a gentlemanly thing to do. Clare took it as a kind gesture and used the back of Morty and balancing on Adam's hand to put her on her feet.

"Clare Edwards, Adam Torres! Freeze!" Principal Simpson called out loudly. He was angry and the sight of rage was all over his usual laid back facial expression. Clare stopped and Adam did as well.

"Go back to class, now" Mr. Simpson said sternly as he walked behind the two students.

"There's only a few minutes left for the school day, can't we just stay in the library?" Adam asked tenderly, not wanting to push the principal into explosion.

"Just both of you go to Clare's English class and then when school is over you will be seeing me in my office to discuss punishment" said Mr. Simpson.

"Yes sir" Clare said agreeing as she went to English with Adam. She exchanged an "I'm so sorry I ruined your day" look to Adam and Adam quietly said "It's ok" under his breath.

"Mrs. Dawes, mind if you watch Adam till the end of the day?" Mr. Simpson said at the door, he had his hand on both of the delinquents shoulder. The whole class turned around.

"That's fine he can sit at my desk" Mrs. Dawes said as she pointed to her desk with a chair strummed to the side. Adam quickly sat down as he didn't want attention directed at him. Mr. Simpson left the classroom and Clare went to go sit down.

"Mrs. Edwards, did you fall into the toilet?" Mrs. Dawes questioned sarcastically. Clare hated it, of course she didn't fall into the toilet.

"Um…Well…I…sort of…wanted to…" Clare stuttered.

"She was waiting for me Mrs. Dawes, the plan was is that we were going to ditch, right Clare?" Eli interrupted. Clare's heart stopped as she evaluated the fact that Eli had just taken a free detention with her.

"Hmm…Guess the three musketeers will all be in detention this Saturday" Mrs. Dawes said in her sickly sweet way.

"Saturday?" Adam asked from the back of the class.

"Yes, new policy for students caught ditching or in this case, contributing" Mrs. Dawes said.

"Yay…" Clare muttered under her breath. The bell rang loudly and the class ran out as if they had a busy social life. The trio exchanged looks before getting up to head to the principal's office.

**AN/: Thank you for the super duper sweet reviews, didn't think it'd get this popular. Probably a boring chapter but it will get better. **


End file.
